


What the Heart Wants

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [16]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Germania, Ancient Rome, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nightly baths, Romance, under the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: The young Legatus Marcus Retus has always lived for Rome and the Roman Empire only, but when he spends some time in the village of the young chief of the Mattiacers Erik, Marcus realizes that he can't deny his heart any longer what it has craved for for so long...





	1. A very special Nightly Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> it's been such a long time since I've written a story especially and only for you, and I miss my beloved Romans and Teutons so much, I hope that this story for you will bring me back in the right mood to update my other Roman stories as well. This little fic will hopefully include all of your favorites: baths, first times, making love, our wonderful Roman legatus Marcus Retus and his proud and beautiful Teuton Erik. I know that you like Erik being the more experienced one and Marco being the shy one as much as I like it, and I wanted to finally write a story settled in my Roman universe with reversed roles, so Erik is Marcus' loving teacher in this fic. :-)  
> Thank you so much for your wonderful friendship and your ongoing outstanding support, I wouldn't have made it through the last two months without you, my dear friend. :'-*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus can't sleep because of the midsummer heat and the things that happened earlier this day, and he hopes that a nightly bath in the river will help him to cool down. He hasn't been the only one wanting to take a nightly bath though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply can't do onehsots anymore, this little fic was supposed to be one, but the first chapter has already more than 4000 words, so you will get a second one. :-)

A soft breeze was blowing through the dark canopies of the large trees, its gentle stream caressing the flushed skin of the lonely man like cool and tender fingers as he made his way through the village down to the small river.

Marcus Retus welcomed the wind which brought some relief from the surprisingly hot Teuton midsummer night, lifting his face to let the wind cool his heated face. He had never belonged to those Romans who complained about the climate in Germania, feeling much more comfortable here than he had felt under the burning sun of Rome where he had grown up. The young legatus still wore the clothes he had worn during the day – when he and his small convoy had been attacked from an ambush on their way home, just a few miles away from their fortified camp Mogontiacum. Three of his men had gotten injured by the arrows the attackers had shot at them from behind their covers, and only Erik and his Mattiacers coming to their help had saved them from being trapped or killed.

Times were still rough and uncertain in Germania after the lost battle in the Teutoburger Forest, and Marcus was aware that a lot of Teutons were bold enough to think that they could expel all Romans from their homeland in the aftermath of the trauma the legions of Rome had suffered a couple of years ago, most of the legionaries still haunted by nightmares even after this rather long time.

Marcus knew that he owed the Mattiacers more than his life, the Teutons living close to his camp had always been faithful allies, never betraying the fragile trust the Roman commanders of the large camp had been willing to put in them.

The alliance between Mogontiacum and the Mattiacers had become even stronger with their new chief Erik, young in years but wise and mature for his age, leading his people with reason and confidence and the strong will of a man who knew that hate and mistrust would only lead to more bloodshed and suffering on both sides.

The young chief had invited Marcus and his legionaries to accept his hospitality for a couple of days until the injured legionaries would be stable enough for their transport back to the camp, and the young legatus had accepted Erik's hospitality gratefully, knowing that his men were in the best hands possible under the care of Erik's healer Sven.

Marcus had stayed in Sven's long-house for several hours until the blond healer had more or less thrown him out, telling him strictly that he wouldn't be of any use if he didn't take care of himself and ordering him to get some hours of rest.

The tall Mattiacer had made clear that Marcus wouldn't be welcome in his house again until he had slept for a few hours at least and would stop his fretting – which made it hard for Sven to focus on his task as he had growled exasperatedly when Marcus had blamed himself for the attack for the umpteenth time. But the young legatus was still too worked up to settle down and sleep, his thoughts racing in his mind in an endless loop until he felt dizzy. He had drunk and eaten something, but his mind was still circling around the attack and the guilt he felt that he hadn't been able to protect his legionaries better, and the unexpected midsummer heat let his from the fight stained tunic cling to his lithe frame, making him feel overheated and dirty.

A nightly bath in the river would perhaps help him to cool and calm down, and Marcus' steps were firm as he approached the riverbank already ripping the thin wool from his sweaty body. He pulled at the cord that held the garment together, stripping his clothes on his way to the bank. The tunic landed on the grass in a pile together with his loincloth and his sandals, and Marcus was glad that he had undressed his armor earlier to leave it in Erik's long-house.

The young chief with the astonishingly handsome male features and the light-brown hair had offered his home to Marcus and told him that he would stay with his second Malte to give his Roman guest the privacy Marcus was used to have in his villa in Mogontiacum.  
Marcus had assured him that he didn't expect Erik to give up his home for his sake, even if it was only for a couple of days, feeling torn between his wish to have some time alone and his hope to get to know the young Mattiacer better if they shared Erik's house for a few days.

Erik had only smiled at him and volunteered to assist Sven personally, cleaning and bandaging the wounds Marcus' faithful legionaries had suffered before leaving them to see to his duties as the chief of his tribe. The brunet Mattiacer had even sent out a search party to follow the cowardly attackers and capture them, and his willingness to help the Romans who had intruded on his homeland to build fortified camps and cities there had touched Marcus much more than he would have thought it possible.

Erik fascinated the blond legatus, filling his thoughts far too often for Marcus' liking and peace of mind, and the offspring of an old and important aristocratic family shook his head about himself as he waded into the cool water without anything covering his nudity. The water felt as heavenly on his itching skin as the cool breeze had felt, even better, and Marcus went deeper into the river until he could swim, crossing the small waters with steady motions. The tension he had felt for hours finally fell off him more and more with every swim stroke he made, and Marcus relaxed gratefully, swimming until he reached the other side of the riverbank.

It was only then when he realized that he wasn't alone in the river, the dark figure emerging from under the surface right next to him all of a sudden pulling a startled sound from him. The blond legatus instinctively grabbed for his sword, but it wasn't where it was normally tied to his belt of course, and Marcus raised his hands instead to par the attack that must come any second, his right hand grazing smooth skin accidentally as he tried to land the first blow before the other one could knock him out.

Instead of the awaited attack hitting him, he found himself very close to a beautiful face and a pair of sparkling hazel-green eyes smiling at him.

 

***

 

“Marcus! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you such a fright.” Erik cocked his head to the side, his smile turning apologetically. “I have watched you for a while, but I really shouldn't have pulled this prank on you after what you've been through. I don't know what has gotten into me to do that to you after what happened to you today, and I'm really sorry for that.” The young Mattiacer sounded sincere and truly rueful, and Marcus couldn't help but return the smile.

“I have to apologize, it's your village and your river to bathe in whenever you wish to do so. I should have paid better attention to my surroundings – even more after the attack earlier today. I must be much more exhausted than I thought to be, and it's hard to suppress my instincts. Have I hurt you, Erik?” Marcus scanned the younger man's face for possible damage he might have caused with his unintended punch with worried eyes, but the beautiful Mattiacer shook his head.

“No, you haven't. It was more a caress than like a real blow.” The younger man slowly glided closer, treading water in order to withstand the drift of the river, and Marcus was reminded of the sleek and dangerous leopard he had once watched stalking through its territories during his service in Africa. The chief of the Mattiacers was for sure a fierce predator himself, Marcus had seen him fighting, and he was gratefully and glad that Erik was his ally and not his enemy.

The horrible battle that had cost so many Roman lives had carved deep wounds into the soul of every living Roman soldier, and Marcus' most pressing concern was to keep up the fragile peace between Mogontiacum and the Teuton tribes living close enough to become a real threat in case that they decided to try and get rid of their Roman neighbors.

Their faces were only inches apart, and Marcus could smell Erik's fresh scent, an alluring mixture of nature, sun-kissed skin, leather and horse and – most of all – the unique fragrance of a strong and healthy young male. Marcus could feel his body react to Erik's scent, so tempting and intoxicating, and he unconsciously leaned closer, craving for something he was too afraid to admit it even to himself.

Marcus had lived for Rome only since he had joined the proud legions of the Roman Empire, suppressing his private needs and his desires rigorously, burying his longing for love and someone special to hold him when he was lonely and confused that deep in his heart that he had almost forgotten that he was a human being that craved and needed love as much as every other human being did.

The blond legatus had never allowed himself to look at another man in any other way than seeing them as a brother, friend or comrade only, but here in the cool river so close to the most beautiful young man he had ever laid his eyes upon Marcus couldn't fight his feelings any longer, his long denied desire for love and tender arms holding him rising to the surface of his mind and his heart with full force.

Marcus was acutely aware of Erik watching him closely, his beautiful hazel-green eyes deepening with emotions when he found in Marcus' hooded gaze what he must have been searching for. Marcus didn't object when the Mattiacer reached out with his hand to gently pulls his head closer, his eyes falling shut at the sensation of full and cool lips touching his mouth for the first time.

He needed this more than he had ever needed anything, he needed the proof that he was alive, the feeling of a warm body pressed against his own that would chase the dark shadows and the nightmares away that were haunting him for so long for at least one night.

The young legatus knew that he shouldn't do this, that he should push Erik away, but his hands didn't obey him but pulled the lithe male body closer until they touched from their chests to their hips. Roman officers didn't desire other men, letting themselves be distracted by their needs – not if they were good Roman soldiers at least. Good Roman soldiers lived for the Roman Empire only, defending it with their lives if necessary, never letting another love come between them and their first love – the City of Rome and her god-like emperor.

But Marcus didn't care about what good Roman soldiers should do in this moment, all he cared about were Erik's tender lips on his mouth and his warm body snuggled against his own, not ashamed of his desire for the Roman legatus that was nudging against Marcus' hipbone. The young Mattiacer didn't pull back or try to hide his desire from him, and Erik's whispered words were all Marcus needed to kiss him back with something akin to despair.

“Don't think, my beautiful Roman, just feel. I know that you've desired me for a rather long time, stop fighting against your feelings and let me show you how wonderful it can be to lie with another man and feel his hands on your body.”

Erik's warm breath ghosted over his cool cheek, making Marcus shiver with raw need, and the blond Roman eventually stopped fighting against his longing and gave in to his desire and need, wrapping his arms around Erik's strong shoulders and opening his mouth for him.

The beautiful Mattiacer took advantage of what the Roman was offering him so willingly, accepting Marcus' surrender and exploring the tempting new territory of Marcus' mouth thoroughly with his tongue. The clever and cheeky conqueror didn't rest until it had claimed every spot within its reach, caressing the insides of Marcus' cheeks and the soft roof of the sweet cavern until Marcus trembled in Erik's arms with all the new emotions and sensations coursing through him. Marcus responded to Erik's passionate kiss with both, excitement and shyness, circling Erik's tongue with his own in a curious playful battle, earning a hoarse moan from the younger one for his eagerness to be Erik's happy student and let him teach him the pleasures of kissing another man.

Both men were rock-hard by the time Erik broke the kiss to give them some space to breathe again, trailing ardent patterns along Marcus' jawline and neck. Marcus threw his head back with a loud moan when he felt Erik mouthing the delicate curve of his collarbone, inviting him to taste him where his pulse was racing under the fragrant skin of his vulnerable throat.

Their hands had started their own exploration without Marcus realizing it until this moment, calloused fingers traveling over the curves and valleys of their chiseled torsos, caressing the hard muscles and the soft skin of the tempting landscape of perfectly shaped maleness.

Marcus shivered when Erik's hands cupped his backside, gently kneading the hot flesh of his quivering butt cheeks, and the young Roman searched blindly for Erik's lips again, his left hand buried in the wet strands of his hair.

“By Jupiter, Erik, I've never...” Marcus couldn't finish his sentence as Erik's tongue buried itself in his mouth again, but the beautiful Mattiacer seemed to sense what he needed, gently urging Marcus to wrap his legs around his slim waist. The young chief was stronger than he looked like, carrying Marcus' weight with ease in cool water streaming around them, never breaking their kiss as he waded deeper into the river to reach the other side of the bank again. Their erections brushed against each other with every move Erik made, and Marcus shivered and moaned in the strong arms holding him safely and tenderly, his blood rushing like liquid fire through his veins.

“Need you, need you to...” he whispered against Erik's swollen lips, not really knowing what he needed. But he trusted Erik to give him what he needed, to know what Marcus craved for but couldn't express with words.

“I know, my beautiful Roman. You'll get what you need.” Erik dabbed tender kisses onto his flushed face, loosening his tight grip around Marcus' back just as much that they could swim in the deeper water without drowning. They kissed while they swam back together to the bank where Marcus had shed his clothes, but Erik stopped him when Marcus started off towards the small stripe of white sand of the shore.

“Let us stay here in the water for a while longer. It's so wonderfully cool.” The young chief carefully lowered Marcus down until they were lying on the sand of the shore where the water was still covering them up to their chests, kissing the older one again. Marcus closed his eyes and focused on the way Erik licked around in his tingling mouth, stroking his back with trembling hands. He was achingly hard with his desire for the beautiful young man in his arms, and he didn't object when Erik's hand wandered down south, caressing every inch of his body with rapt devotion. The water sloshing back and forth around them added to the sensations of Erik's skilled caresses, and Marcus gave up his tries to stay silent and keep his sounds of pleasure inside, letting his moans and soft gasps flow freely.

“You're so beautiful, so desirable, Marcus. You don't know how long I've longed to do this,” Erik breathed against his lips, nibbling and licking and teasing him until Marcus' head was spinning with desire. He was throbbing between his legs, hard and wet with his forceful longing for the beautiful male in his arms, and the blond Roman bucked his hips up when Erik finally enclosed his hard shaft with his hand.

“Tell me how long!” Marcus demanded, feeling brave and amazed when he followed the younger one's example, caressing the delights of the Mattiacer's body with unrestrained passion. He was still uncertain and a little bit shy for this was totally new for him as he had never done this before, but he really wanted to pleasure Erik and make him moan with his caresses as well.

None of Marcus' legionaries would have guessed that their brave and tough commander was inexperienced and innocent when it came to intimate pleasures, they probably thought that a man as brave and experienced as the young legatus was when it came to battles and military affairs must be a skilled and experienced lover as well. Marcus had always only focused on his career though, Rome being his first and very demanding love, and the thought of sleeping with random acquaintances had never been appealing to him.

Marcus hadn't even been sure whether he preferred women or his own gender for a rather long time, and Roman citizens and officers had to be very careful whom they slept with. Nobody raised an eyebrow when a Roman senator or high ranking officer took pleasure slaves into their beds - whether they were male or female - but this was nothing Marcus would ever merely think of, and sleeping with another man who wasn't a slave was nothing the Roman society really accepted.

Therefore, Marcus had kept his feelings locked deep inside him, ignoring his loneliness for years, avoiding the orgies and parties where he would have to court appropriate Roman ladies to finally find a suitable wife because he couldn't imagine to spend his life with a woman he could never truly love and desire like she would deserve it.

Marcus had resigned himself to his fate of staying the lonesome Roman officer for the rest of his life, but everything had changed when he had met the new chief of the Mattiacers for the first time. Erik was so different from the Romans Marcus knew, and he was also different from the Teutons Marcus had had to deal with until that fateful day.

The young chief was proud and defiant, brave and stubborn and a fierce fighter, but he was also the most beautiful man Marcus had ever laid his eyes upon, and he was kind and wise, willing to listen to Marcus and strengthen their fragile alliance for the sake of both sides – his own people and their Roman neighbors. Erik was young and adventurous but never foolhardy, and he was of an endearing cheerful and laid-back nature.

Marcus had desired him right at first sight, desperately suppressing his inappropriate feelings for the handsome Teuton, and he had never dared to dream that Erik would ever return his feelings. The blond legatus still feared that he was only dreaming, that he would wake up soon just to find himself lying in his lonely bed, but Erik's hand enclosing him where he was so hard and aching felt so real - and the pulsing hardness in his own fingers couldn't be only a pleasant dream either.

The young legatus had of course released some tension now and then when the pressure had become too much, jerking off with a feeling of guilt and shame that he was thinking of face-less men instead of women while he pleasured himself, but he felt insecure about what he was doing when he started to stroke Erik nevertheless, hoping that his rather clumsy tries to get his beautiful leopard off wouldn't make the other man laugh at him.

Erik's ardent growl tickling his ear told him that he must do it right somehow, and he enclosed the pulsing length firmer, stroking up and down at the hard shaft in the same rhythm Erik was pleasuring him. The young Mattiacer felt perfect in his hand, warm and silken skin over steel-hard flesh, and the wave of longing, possessiveness and joy shooting through the blond Roman took his breath away.

“You're amazing, so beautiful, so desirable, my proud Roman, I've longed to hold you in my arms and hear your moans ever since we've met, right from first sight on!” Erik now answered to Marcus' question, his voice husky with his desire for him. A heavy shudder ran down on Marcus' spine, and the goosebumps forming on his arms were only partly caused by the cool water. Marcus felt still flushed and hot, the fire of his lust and arousal burning in every cell of his body.

Erik captured his lips in another deep kiss, their tongues tenderly battling for dominance as they stroked each other to completion, the water making it easy for them to massage and caress one another. Marcus was slick with the creamy droplets Erik's skilled massage pulled from him, and he cried out with lust when the beautiful Mattiacer circled the sensitive slit of his proud erection with his thumb, pulling more shivers and shudders from him.

The young legatus was so close to losing it, the sensations of another warm and tender hand than his own stroking him that intimately too much for his overloaded senses to bear them for much longer.  
“Oh, Erik, I... I...” Marcus moaned almost frightened, his education and the years he had been a Roman soldier only, controlling himself with an almost iron will, making it hard for him to let go and surrender to the intense pleasure surging through every part of his body.

“It's alright, my beautiful, just let go, I'm here, just let go.” Erik's voice was tender and understanding, and he kissed Marcus' strangled cry from his lips when the young legatus arched his back into the next stroke, shuddering violently with the ecstasy erupting from him in one big explosion. Marcus felt like a volcano under pressure that shot its hot lava into the dark sky, the tension in his groin releasing in several powerful spurts. Erik stroked him through his high, and Marcus could feel his eyes on his face as the Mattiacer watched him coming undone in his arms, his warm seed coating Erik's fingers before the river could wash it away, but he kept his own eyes firmly closed, not ready to let Erik see his emotions.

His hand clenched around the younger man's manhood with the next wave of breathtaking ecstasy, and Erik twitched in his fingers, growing harder and bigger even though Marcus didn't know how this could be possible as hard and big as the Mattiacer had already been before. He shivered, trapped in the softer waves of his afterglow, and he let Erik claim his mouth again when the brunet Teuton went rigid above him, kissing him hard and demanding as he followed Marcus over the edge and came all over his hand and his abdomen, spilling his release into the Roman's calloused hand.

Marcus moved his hand up and down on Erik's shaft until the younger man relaxed and softened, and he wrapped his arms around him to press him close, deepening their kiss with a hunger that came straight from the deepest parts of his heart and his soul.

This was what Marcus had craved for for all of his life without even knowing it, for someone who understood him without words, filling the emptiness inside him with his love and his passion. The young legatus wouldn't have thought that his other half - the one who completed him – would be a young and beautiful Teuton chief, but he didn't question the choice of his heart and just accepted it, hoping that his kiss would prove to Erik how he felt about him.

“You've never done this before – with another man, I mean?” Erik regarded him attentively when he drew back from Marcus' bruised lips, and Marcus opened his eyes to meet his gaze. “No, I haven't. Neither with a man, nor with a woman. You were the first one, Erik. Rome has always been my first love – my only love until you came into my life.”

“You honor me, Marcus.” Erik stroked his face, and his eyes were dark with an emotion Marcus had no problems to recognize it as love. “The honor is all mine, Erik.” Marcus pulled him down for another kiss, trying to remember the last time he had been as happy as he was now.

They kissed until the cool water made them leave the river and lie down in the soft grass under the large trees that lined the riverbank, and Marcus knew that he wanted to learn more, longing for Erik to be his patient teacher and show him the wonders of making love in this magical midsummer night.

His beautiful leopard seemed to sense his longing because he raised his head to look at Marcus again, and his smile was the most beautiful smile Marcus had ever seen when he asked:

“Will you let me show you how it feels to make love, my beautiful Roman? Will you let me make love to you tonight, Marcus?”


	2. The Magic of First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marcus have pleasured each other with their hands for the first time, and Erik wants to make love to Marcus now. Will the proud Roman legatus give himself to his beautiful Teuton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> I put all of my heart into this chapter fot you, I hope you will enjoy reading it and appreciate Marcus and Erik's first time making love together. <33

Erik held his breath as he waited for Marcus' answer, and he couldn't remember a single time he had been as nervous as he felt now. Nothing and no one had ever meant to him as much as the proud Roman legatus Marcus Retus actually did, and Erik's longing for the handsome blond officer was like a physical ache in his chest.

There had been this strong connection between them right from the beginning, and Erik had known that this man was the one he had waited for for all of his life when he had looked into Marcus' beautiful amber-golden eyes for the first time.

Marcus Retus was an experienced and brave soldier, skilled, honest and faithful, one of the few Romans Erik could really respect and trust. He was like one of the golden lions Erik knew from the mosaics he had seen in Marcus' villa when he had visited him, a fierce and powerful leader of his legions, but he was also a sensitive and vulnerable young man who secretly longed for love as much as Erik did.

The young chief had always sensed that Marcus was still rather innocent and inexperienced when it came to intimate closeness with another man, but he hadn't known that Marcus had never lain with anybody else before this night, neither with a man, nor a woman, and the strong wave of possessiveness surging through him left him tingling with desire all over – even though he had just come a few minutes ago.

The mere thought of being the first and hopefully only one allowed to make love to this amazing man made Erik feel hot, possessive and proud, and he looked deep into Marcus' hooded eyes, hoping that the older man would trust him enough to give himself to him. Marcus had had a horrible day, and Erik would never push him but wait patiently until his beautiful Roman was ready, Marcus' well-being would always come first to him.

The blond legatus swallowed, and Erik thought that he would shake his head and tell him that he wasn't ready for this important step. He was about to assure him that it was alright to him, but Marcus surprised him as he smiled at him, his eyes sparkling golden in the darkness of the early midsummer night.

“Yes, I want you to make love to me, my proud Teuton. Show me how it feels to be with another man – with you, Erik. I don't want to lie with any other man than you only.” Marcus' hoarse confession earned him a passionate kiss, Erik bending down to claim his lips once more making both men moan with new desire.

“I will make you scream for me, my beautiful Roman. I will make you so happy!” Erik promised, his voice raw with all the love he felt for his golden lion. “I know that you will, Erik.” Marcus' voice was full of trust, and Erik kissed him again, exploring the tempting cavern of his mouth with passion and tenderness. Marcus tasted deliciously, the fruits and the cheese Erik had prepared for him as a light dinner before he had left his house intermingling with Marcus' own taste to an intoxicating mixture Erik could easily become addicted to.

He was hard again, aching for the proud Roman trembling in his arms, but he ignored the sweet ache of his unfulfilled desire and concentrated on Marcus' pleasure instead. Erik had brought soap and a small vial with oil with him when he had come here to take a bath, the oil he used for his skin after swimming now serving as a perfect lubricant to slick up his fingers with. Erik and his tribe appreciated the high standard of body care the Romans had brought with them when they had come to Germania, and Erik had learned from an early age on that regular and thorough baths and cleanings were also a good precaution against diseases and infected wounds.

The young Mattiacer reached out for the small bag with the items that lay next to his clothes to get the vial with the oil. Marcus apparently hadn't noticed the bundle near the trees when he had come here considering that Erik had startled him in the river, but Erik had led him to the place where he had undressed after their passionate first interlude, hoping that he would need the oil for more than just moistening his skin after his bath.

“I will make you feel good, Marcus. You don't need to do anything, just enjoy the ride.” Erik took the vial and coated his fingers with the fragrant liquid, kissing Marcus again to distract him from what he was about to do. The blond Roman was a little bit tensed, but he relaxed when Erik kissed his way down on his body, lavishing attention on Marcus' nipples until they were hard knobs. Erik nipped and licked at them, pulling them between his teeth and making the older one arch into the touch, a heavy shiver wrecking his body.

“Ah, you like that, don't you, my proud Roman? You're delicious and so beautiful, I love it how responsive you are to me, my beautiful!” Erik encouraged the legatus to voice his pleasure and enjoy what he was doing to him, and Marcus carded his fingers through Erik's damp hair to press his mouth firmer against his chest, his new erection smearing warm droplets of pleasure over Erik's thigh. Erik kissed the deep-red knobs one last time, eager to travel further and treat Marcus' worked-out abs with the same care and love he had treated his nipples with.

The brave soldier whimpered with need when he felt a pair of hot and hungry lips on his burning skin so close to his groin, so close to where he was so hard and aching for Erik's touch.

For Erik's touch. The chief of the Mattiacer wouldn't let anybody else come near this beautiful man, he wouldn't let anybody else touch the treasure Erik had found when he had least expected it. Marcus Retus was his to kiss, touch and love, and Erik would make sure that it would stay that way.

The brunet Teuton dipped his tongue into the tiny hole of Marcus' navel, and his beautiful Roman rewarded him with a mewl, the well-toned muscles of his abdomen trembling under Erik's lips. Erik kissed his way from Marcus' right flank to his left one while he slowly pushed his hand between the Roman's long legs, and Marcus' thighs instinctively fell open to give his ardent lover better access to his private parts.

“Erik, oh, Erik!” Marcus sounded astonished and hoarse, and the young Mattiacer couldn't keep the happy snicker inside any longer, breathing words of adoration against Marcus' smooth skin. He cupped the older man's balls tenderly, and the knowledge that he was the first one being allowed to touch his golden lion there tightened his throat with emotion and tenderness.

Marcus Retus was a merciless and fierce warrior on the battlefield, but in this moment he was only a young man experiencing what it meant to be loved for the first time, and Erik would make this hot midsummer night a night to remember for him. He had reached the proud sword of his Roman now, and he mouthed a first gentle kiss onto the engorged head, licking up the salty droplets his ardent ministration had pulled from the older one. Marcus shivered violently beneath him, his hard shaft twitching at Erik's lips, and the Mattiacer teased the gorgeous proof of Marcus' utter and pure maleness with his lips and his tongue, worshiping the man he had fallen in love with when he had looked into those beautiful amber-golden depths for the first time with his mouth rapturously.

His fingers stroked their way to Marcus' most secret parts as he showed his Roman the pleasures two men could share with each other, and Marcus didn't try to pull away when he finally reached the puckered rosebud, stroking it with feather-light touches.

“Sweet Venus, Erik!” Marcus moaned when he felt Erik's curious digit slip into his tight and damp heat, gently probing around. Marcus was surprisingly relaxed, but it was yet clear to sense for Erik that no one had ever done this to the blond Roman beforehand, not even Marcus himself.

Erik pushed slowly in, giving Marcus the time he needed to adjust, distracting him from the burn that came with the stretching with his hot lips and his clever tongue on his manhood. The handsome legatus had already come, and he was exhausted from the long day and the attack, and Erik was careful not to drive him to the edge with his mouth too quickly because he really wanted to see his golden lion fall apart beneath him when he was buried deep inside his body. He kept his licks and sucks shallow enough though, wanting to arouse Marcus without making him come just from the sensation of having a wet mouth around his hard spear for the first time in his life.

Marcus' hot and silken walls clenched around his finger as the blond legatus instinctively fought against the intrusion, but it didn't take long until Erik could pull out and push back in without meeting much resistance, and he started to search for the small spot that would let stars explode before Marcus' eyes. His golden lion was so beautiful in his arousal, his handsome features suffused with the lust Erik's caresses made him feel, and Erik smiled around the hard manhood buried in his mouth when Marcus' strangled cry and his heavy shudder proved to him that he had found what he had been looking for.

The young Mattiacer kept massaging this special spot until Marcus started to beg for more with incoherent pleas, his legs trembling with all the sensations coursing through him. The soft breeze grazed over their flushed bodies when Erik gave Marcus what he needed, releasing his throbbing length from his mouth to kiss his beautiful Roman instead.

“Erik, please, don't stop, I need... I need...”

“I know, my beautiful, I know. I'll give you what you need, but I want to be inside you when you come for me again, my proud legatus.” Erik kissed him the entire time while he prepared him, and it was a relief when he could add a second and then a third finger, because he was already close to coming just from pleasuring Marcus this way. His aroused manhood left damp traces on Marcus' thigh when he shifted his weight to line himself up and cover Marcus with his slim but strong male body, pressing him gently onto the soft grass of the meadow.

None of his people would come here, they respected the privacy of their admired chief too much to merely think of that. The other Mattiacers knew that Erik loved to take nightly baths in their river, and they had surely also noticed Marcus when he had made his way to the riverbank. The large trees granted them their privacy, protecting them from spying glances in the unlikely case that yet one of the villagers would go to the river, and Erik made himself comfortable between Marcus' spread legs now, gently guiding himself where he longed to be with every fiber of his being.

“You're so tight, so hot, please let me in, my beautiful!” murmured Erik against Marcus' lips, kissing him with greatest tenderness as he carefully searched his way in. The blond Roman moaned, his breath hitching in his throat and his fingers digging hard into Erik's shoulder-blades.

“Erik...”

“Yes, I know, my golden lion. Just relax and let me love you.” Erik swallowed Marcus' gasps with his lips, his tongue mirroring what he was doing with his manhood, and he could have sobbed when he felt Marcus melt against him, welcoming him in his virgin channel with trust and innocent eagerness.

“I love you, Marcus. I love you so much.” Erik was a fierce warrior himself, a young but proud and powerful chief of an important Teuton tribe, but he was also a young man deeply in love for the first time, his feelings for the beautiful man in his arms overwhelming him with their intensity. Marcus was not Erik's first lover, but he was the first one Erik loved with every fiber of his being, the only one his heart had ever wanted.

“Love you too, my proud Teuton. Love you very much.” Marcus looked up at him when Erik was sheathed deep inside him, the two of them being so close that not even the tiniest leaf would fit in between them. Marcus' eyes were shining golden with the love he felt for his Teuton, and Erik knew that his own eyes were sparkling too, his love for his beautiful Roman making the shine brightly.

He bent down to kiss Marcus, and the older one happily returned his kiss, sealing their love with their lips.

“I have never done this before, but I think I remember that this is all about moving rhythmically,” Marcus teased him when they parted again, and Erik felt the heat of a pink flush coloring his cheeks, glad that the darkness of the summer night covered most of his blush.

“Oh you!” he groused, “I will show you rhythmical moving!” He didn't wait for Marcus' answer but started to put his promise into action right away, pulling a surprised moan from his golden lion. “Is this how you thought it would go?” Erik asked smugly, watching Marcus' reactions to his lovemaking closely to be able to stop instantly if the older one would show any sign of discomfort.

Marcus arched into his next thrust, and he cupped Erik's backside to pull him closer and make him move faster. His ardent Roman seemed to belong to those men responding well to this kind of stimulation, and Erik changed the angle of his thrust and moved faster, suppressing a triumphant growl when Marcus cried out with the next forceful push in, his nails digging hard into Erik's butt cheeks.

Erik laughed breathlessly, repeating his motions all over again and again, driving in and out of Marcus' velvet-like heat with wanton abandon. It felt so good to be inside him, better than anything else Erik had ever experienced, and he moaned and gasped with the hot waves of pleasure shooting through him, spreading out from his groin into very part of his body. He was so hard that it was driving him mad, but Erik wouldn't come and leave his beautiful Roman unsatisfied, no way.

The young Mattiacer would have loved to make Marcus come from his thrusts only, but he knew that it wasn't likely that this would happen. It was Marcus' first time being made love to, and Erik wanted his first time to be perfect. He snaked his long and elegant fingers between their sweat-slick bodies to enclose Marcus' throbbing shaft, stroking him in time to his thrusts, his only goal that the young legatus would find his satisfaction before Erik would come.

Their groans filled the warm air of the early midsummer night, competing with the soft rustling sounds of the leaves moving in the warm breeze and the cheerful murmur of the river. Erik felt strong and powerful, brimming with love and life, and his throat went tight with emotion again when Marcus writhed beneath him on the soft grass, shivering with the first wave of his release. His proud spear twitched in Erik's tender fingers, wet silken skin over hard steel, so warm and perfect and glorious.

Marcus' tight walls massaged his aching manhood in the most delicious way, clenching rhythmically around him when the young legatus started to come, arching his back and spilling hot and wet all over his fingers. Erik knew that his climax was even better being stimulated both ways, and he kept thrusting into him and hitting his most sensitive spot, his eyes glued to Marcus' face, drinking in the sight of how the man he loved with all his heart looked like trapped in his ecstasy.

The young Mattiacer had never seen anything more beautiful and touching than Marcus giving himself to him completely and unquestioningly, holding nothing back and letting Erik hear his sounds of ecstasy.

Marcus' forceful release pushed Erik over the edge as well, and he threw his head back with a loud growl, pumping his seed deep into Marcus' quivering passage. His vision went white with the fire of his passion burning higher and higher until he felt like exploding into a million glittering shards, and he blindly searched for Marcus' lips when the painful waves of pleasure finally subsided to the warm afterglow.

“I love you, love you more than anything.” Erik dabbed kisses onto Marcus' heated face, and the blond Roman laughed and kissed him back. “Love you too. Thank you for showing me how wonderful it is to be loved, Erik. Thank you for showing me that there is more to love than just Rome.”

“You're welcome, my beautiful Roman.” Erik smiled down at him. “There are so many things I want to show you, wonderful things I want to explore together with you.”

“I want that too, my proud Teuton,” Marcus whispered happily, and the wind and the moon high up in the sky were their only witnesses when they sealed their promise with another deep and passionate kiss.

 

***

 

“Are you up for another first time, my beautiful Roman?” Erik asked some time later, winking at Marcus with a mischievous smile lighting up his beautiful features. They had shared more kisses before deciding to take another bath, washing each other with the soap Erik had brought with him and fooling around in the shallow waters near the shore.

Marcus' eyes darkened with desire, and he growled and grabbed the brunet Mattiacer to pull him close. “What do you have in mind, my proud Teuton?”

Erik chuckled when he felt the proof of Marcus' stamina poke against his hipbone. “I think you know quite well what I mean, Legatus Retus. It's time for you to learn how it feels to make another man moan and shout with your thrusts.” He wrapped his arms around the blond Roman's shoulders and his long legs around his waist, claiming his lips in another fierce and ardent kiss. The water supported his weight and made it easy for his golden lion to carry him into the deeper waters, and Erik used the soap to line Marcus' impressive length up.

His Roman had lost some of his insecurity and shyness after their second encounter and Erik's love confession, but he looked uncertain now, biting down on his lip. “Uhm, I should do for you what you have done for me, shouldn't I?”

Erik tenderly stroked his cheek, the soft hairs of his blond stubble after the long day tickling his fingertips. “No, you don't need to do that. I can take you without preparation. Just be careful and try to go slow, my beautiful.” He shifted his weight in Marcus' arms to lower himself down on Marcus' hard member, and the young legatus gasped out when Erik's silken walls enclosed him for the very first time, so hot and tight and perfect. Erik watched his beloved Roman closely, and the rapturous and almost disbelieving awe and joy he could see on Marcus' handsome features let a hot wave of love and desire shoot through his heart.

“I love feeling you inside me, Marcus. Nothing has ever felt so good,” he whispered against his lips, and Marcus kissed him almost desperately, a heavy shiver running down on his back when Erik was fully seated on his manhood, Marcus' erection sheathed to the hilt inside his body.

“More than being the one on top?” the young legatus asked, sounding a little bit amazed, and Erik cupped his face with both hands to look deep into his eyes. “I've loved making love to you more than anything, my beautiful, don't you doubt that. But feeling you inside me makes me feel whole and complete in a way I've never felt before. There is nothing shameful in giving yourself to the one you love, Marcus, and I will always let you make love to me gladly and happily.”

“Thank you for doing that for me.” Marcus wrapped his arms tightly around him, helping Erik as he now started to rock back and forth and up and down against the older one, their lips and tongues telling each other what words couldn't really express. Erik knew that he wouldn't come this way, but it didn't matter to him, he trusted Marcus to take care of him after their passionate second first time. All he wanted was to see Marcus' face when he came inside him, to feel his golden lion claim him with his passion and his love.

Their moans echoed in the fragrant air of the warm night, and their hands roamed over strong muscles and smooth skin, stroking every spot within their reach. “Oh, Erik, this is, this is so... I didn't know that anything could ever feel so good. Being so close to you is all I've ever longed for.” Marcus' voice was hoarse with the love he felt for Erik, and the young chief pulled him close and moved his hips, craving for his golden lion to come and fill him with his seed.

“You are all I've ever longed for, my beautiful Roman. Come for me and fill me up, love, I need to feel you come inside me, please!” Marcus silenced him with a deep kiss, growing harder and bigger inside Erik's body with every move they made. Erik clenched his walls around him to boost his pleasure, and the young legatus muffled his sharp cry of ecstasy on Erik's shoulder when he came hard, his impressive length pulsing with every spurt of milky pleasure he pumped into him. Erik's neglected manhood rubbed against Marcus' wet abs, and he cried out when Marcus loosened his grip around Erik's hip to stroke him to completion with his hand.

Erik had been closer to his climax than he had realized it, and his release washed over him like a heavy thunder storm, taking him away with its force, and Erik clung to Marcus' shoulders and cried out his satisfaction, spilling hot between their bodies. “Marcus!”

“Erik!” Marcus' shout was an echo of his own, and the blond Roman stumbled over to the shore with his precious cargo in his arms, breathing words of love and adoration against Erik's neck.

They fell down onto the warm sand in a heap of limbs, looking at each other with stupid smiles on their faces. “Did you like your first time on top, my proud Roman?” Erik asked with a wink, enjoying how the cheeks of his proud and fierce Roman legatus flushed red at his question.

“Very much as you know quite well, my cheeky Teuton!” Marcus grinned back before becoming serious again. “Thank you for showing me that there is so much more about life than just being a Roman soldier. Thank you so much for loving me, Erik. I love you with all my heart, and I will always love you, for the rest of my life,” he said tenderly, capturing Erik's soft lips in another tender and loving kiss.

“I love you too, Marcus. Always and forever.” Erik pulled his head down to deepen their kiss, and he knew for sure that he would never forget this wonderful night, the magical midsummer night when he and his beautiful Roman Marcus Retus had made love under the starry sky for the very first time.


End file.
